


Family Business

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season One Poetry Codas





	1. Jess

**Author's Note:**

> So I set this as my writing challenge over the Summer, to write a poem for every episode of Supernatural and due to some procrastinating on my part when school started, I have completed them today. Yay! (and sorry. Deadlines are not my friends)

She was salvation,

lovely and fair.

She was a goddess,

whatever she’d wear.

 

She was a lighthouse,

the shining key.

She was the best future

you could ever see.

 

She was so young,

so loving and true.

She was a rarity,

one of only a few.

 

She was blood,

and fire and flame.

Naïve to the life,

killed all the same.

 

She was forever,

a youthful dream.

He wasn’t there

to hear her scream.

 

She was a miracle,

shining like the sun.

She was a flicker;

over before it’d begun.


	2. Walking Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendigo

Walking blind,

blinded by tears,

blinded by grief,

left lost and confused.

 

Walking blind,

following blindly,

digits on a map,

driving and hoping.

 

Walking blind,

Casing a joint,

Finding the clues,

Following routine.

 

Walking blind,

Stumbling in the woods,

In the dark trees,

Easily lost.

 

Walking blind,

Guiding others,

Taking them out of the dark,

Into reality.

 

Walking blind,

Following tracks,

Following orders,

Blindly going on.


	3. Sins of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead in the Water

Secrets,

lurking behind,

thought to be buried,

can be unearthed,

deadly.

 

Death,

never forgotten,

never told.

Corrupt and deceive.

 

Memories,

that don’t find,

a guilty thread that pulls

until you bend to their will.

 

A mother’s sorrow,

costs her life,

her husband’s and her son’s.

 

Fathers’ mistake

takes their children

to the waking depths of the mistake.

 

History shows,

history knows.

 

Children left with one parent,

learning to rebuild,

learning to move on,

from the deaths and the

deception.


	4. Call Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom Traveller

Simple words,

Digits leading to something,

The dear it brings.

 

Simple words,

‘I’m not here, find my son’

Seems to be proof he’s gone.

 

Simple words,

A message not worth the cost,

Of knowing someone else is lost.


	5. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Mary

Bloody Mary, bloody Mary, bloody Mary  
Lost soul I call to thee.  
Only I am lost too.  
Open book, come read me  
Diary of my soul,  
You read mine and judge.

Mirror, mirror,  
Again show me the truth.  
Rope rests around my neck,  
You string it up for me.

Secrets hidden so close,  
Echoes of ghosts around me,  
Emblazoned on my soul.

My heart knows the truth,  
You only can see.  
Here I am:  
Everlasting guilt, knowledge, truth.  
Adjudge my lies,  
Read my heart,  
The truths you’ll see there.


	6. Meet Me in St. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skin

Could you trust your own eyes  
looking back at you?  
Could you see through the lies  
and see what is true?

Could you go after the same mind,  
that a monster took?  
Could you go in and find  
the defeating right hook?

Could you see your own face  
plastered on the news  
and not just want to race  
away from those crews?

Could you go and shoot  
bullets into your own?  
Watch some thing in your boots,  
to punch and hear your groan?

Could you see your own green  
telling more than the usual lies?  
Could you trust what you’ve seen  
when you look from your own eyes?


	7. Angel of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook

I pray,  
for the way I know life is.  
I know you deserve punishment,  
you told me so yourself.  
I prayed for it.

My angel,  
is no angel by relative terms.  
He serves the Lord in the  
way I was taught.  
He serves me.

I cry,  
for the ones left in the dirt,  
in the pools of blood.  
The red streaks, and   
pale tear tracks.

My devil,  
that came as my advocate,  
to save me, and instead  
tore my world  
from what it was.


	8. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs

Maggots make madness masquerade,  
Beetles bring bodies below,  
Spiders sneak, scurrying slyly,  
Tarantulas totter towards table tops,  
Mosquitoes merrily, mischievously move,  
Larvae laugh, living loose,  
Flies, free form frenzy,  
Worms wrongly wiggle where,  
Grasshoppers ground grass graves,  
Cockroaches creep, curses coming,  
Bees break, battering, buzz.


	9. Mother Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home

Mother Mary, am I Home?  
Home to where my  
Mother may be.  
Mary, Mother, are you Home?  
Home where you  
may leave. Where  
you may be still.  
Mother Mary, protect our Home.  
The Home of you,  
me and family.  
Mary, Mother, protect me still.  
Though you are long gone.  
Gone so long, yet still  
you are Home.  
Protect me if you may.  
Mother, protect as you can.  
Our Home is you and your Home  
is gone, travelled far  
away from memories.  
Mother Mary, memories haunt.  
Haunting our Home,  
the memories and  
you. You haunt this Home.  
You haunt my heart.  
Mary, Mother, my heart is  
yours and your heart is Home.  
I loved you and will do.  
You loved.  
Mother Mary, let go of this Home.  
You have saved our Home,  
you have saved us.  
protect my heart and go now,  
take my Home with you,  
Mother, Mary.


	10. Inside/Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asylum

Inside not everything is as it seems.  
Outside can do so much more than harm.  
Inside can be lucid and made of dreams.  
Outside is just at the end of your arm.  
Inside can be fearful and haunting.  
Outside can be salvation and fresh air.  
Inside finality can be daunting.  
Outside there is help and people that care.  
Inside there are doctors doing experiments.   
Outside there could be and is much more.  
Inside there are phantoms that are hell bent.  
Outside is just beyond that locked door


	11. Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow

She was the Master of innocence,  
sly and secretive,  
seductive and coy.  
She drew you in with a   
fluttering wink, lethal  
to any man or boy.  
She was the Master of evil,  
hidden by waves  
and a smirking grin.  
She drew you in with a   
purr in her voice,  
and eyes full of sin.


	12. Prayer for the Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith

Say a prayer for me,  
O living one.  
Pray for me,  
My safe return.

Say a prayer for me,  
O dying one.  
Pray for me,  
My life to live.

Say a prayer for me  
O beautiful one.  
Pray for me,  
My love to give.

Say a prayer for me,  
O loving one.  
Pray for me,  
My hope it fades.

Say a prayer for me,  
O living one.  
Pray for me,  
My life it fades.


	13. I Loved You Once and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route 666

I loved you once,  
Years ago and now;  
You were so fierce,  
In love and spirit.

I loved you once  
Months ago and now;  
You were so bold  
In heart and in mind.

I loved you once  
Weeks ago and now;  
You were so strong  
In body and ideals.

I loved you once  
Days ago and now;  
You were so lovely,  
Until you broke my heart.

You loved me once,  
Long ago and now;  
I was so foolish,  
You decided to run.


	14. Not a Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare

Two babies, alone in their cribs,  
poor souls in PJs and bibs.  
Mother lost in the roar  
of fire, father watch at the door;  
lost for far too long,  
not knowing where they belong.

Four visions of four dead.  
Nightmares plaguing in the head.  
Poor lonely broken boy,  
mind beaten like an old toy,  
tormented by rough childhood.  
Visions come to no good.

Three dead left in the wake,  
itching feeling that won’t shake.  
This is not your life, brother.  
He is one, you are another.  
Your story will not end with a gun.  
In fact, your story has just begun.


	15. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Benders

Hunting you see,  
Monsters of all creeds,  
But it is humans,  
That do the worst deeds.


	16. What Ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow

So ready for the hunt to be  
Over.  
Ready to run, flee,  
Escape the life.

So ready for the demon to be  
Put to rest.  
Over, ended, final.  
Terminated.

Hoping for that normal life,  
Essays, girls, college.  
Ready to jump the gun,  
End the life as it is.


	17. Just a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell House

It was a joke,  
a simple practical joke.  
Then it escalated,  
it caught on and grew.  
It was a story,  
that grew into a reality.  
It was a fable,  
a fabricated story.  
It was a myth,  
that shouldn’t be believed.  
It was just a joke,  
a joke out of control.


	18. Watch Out for Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Wicked

Wrought iron  
And steel  
Takes precedence over  
Childhood lives or  
Happiness.

Older brother must  
Understand that  
Temptations must be

Fought.  
Obey the  
Rules, boy.

Sammy is the important one,  
Attention on him.  
Mother him if you must.  
Monitor him as you should.  
You do not matter.


	19. Kindred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Provenance

Death puts on hold  
the life of the living.  
Come and be bold,  
seek what I’m giving.  
I don’t want you to come  
into this, into my life.  
I don’t want you to be some  
victim of a butcher’s knife.  
Our time was so fleeting  
but you helped me to heal.  
Goodbye after the greeting,  
I won’t forget what we feel.


	20. Following Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Man's Blood

‘Yes, Sir,’  
They say as he   
barks at them.

Follow to the letter,  
to the tee.

‘Yes, Sir,’  
They say as they follow  
every order, every  
command.

Follow to the dot.

‘No, Sir,’  
They say as they   
disobey to save him.


	21. Drop Like Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvation

One by one,  
They shall be hunted.  
One by one,  
They shall be found.  
One by one,  
They shall be caught.  
One by one,  
They shall be bound.  
One by one,  
She’ll find them.  
One by one,  
She will kill.  
One by one,  
She’ll crush them.  
One by one,  
She takes life and will.  
One by one,  
The phone calls come.  
One by one,  
The necks from their heads.  
One by one,  
The trap is set.  
One by one,  
Until they’re all dead.


	22. Finish This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil's Trap

Twenty three years  
on the trail  
of smoke,  
grasping at thin air.

Chasing leads and  
rumours; ghosts and   
monsters.  
Seeking vengeance,  
seeking revenge.

It’s been too long.

Too long stewing in our minds,  
the build off,  
to the pay off.

Too long waiting,  
too long hoping.

Impatience,  
claws at your heart.  
Demanding you   
finish the job  
at any cost.


End file.
